


Crimson One-shots

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: I've had a few scenes from the Crimson universe come up that don't really have a place in the main story, but I'd like to share them with you nonetheless.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Crimson One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> TW: BDSM 
> 
> TW: But for real, BDSM

“Which one is your favorite?” Bridget asked as her eyes danced over the glossy pages of the book on her and Franky’s lap as they sat side by side on the lounge.  
  
“You,” Franky teased with a wrinkle of her nose and a kiss to Bridget’s cheek. It was true. She would do anything that Bridget asked her to do. She may have been the Dominant in their relationship, but damn if she wasn’t keen to give Bridget Westfall everything that she asked for. She’d do anything, anything, to please her gorgeous submissive. It only made sense that Bridget wanted to do the same.  
  
“There’s got to be something that you’ve been wanting to do,” Bridget prompted with her calculated intelligence. She’d been noting Franky’s reactions to each page turn trying to suss her out silently, but Franky’s poker face was nearly unbreakable. “Franky,” she whispered, her bottom lip extending in the world’s most adorable pout. The one Franky was unable to resist. Knowing that she wouldn’t give it up, Franky flicked a few pages forward and glanced towards the picture between them.  
  
Bridget looked down and took it all in silently.  
  
“Let’s do it,” she replied with ease. Franky laughed through her nose and shook her head.  
  
“While I appreciate your eagerness to please, I don’t quite think we are there yet,” Franky gave her knee a quick squeeze before closing the book and returning it to the shelf.  
  
“What do you mean?” Bridget’s head turned to the side. Franky smiled and cupped her cheeks in her hands before delivering a soft kiss to her full lips.  
  
“I don’t think we’re ready for that,” came Franky’s honest reply. Bridget was taken aback. What she really meant to say was ‘I don’t think you are ready’, and Bridget knew it. The brunette was just too kind to say the harsh truth out loud, and it made Bridget fucking angry. Up until this point in time, Franky had done nothing but praise her. Like a duck to water she had said time and time again about Bridget’s instinctual abilities. But now here she was saying that Bridget ‘wasn’t ready’?  
  
“I don’t recall saying that was a hard limit,” Bridget countered as she crossed her arms.  
  
“You didn’t, but we aren’t going from water wings to the high jump, Gidge,” Franky teased with a soft chuckle. Bridget knew that she should be taking Franky’s concern as a good sign, but at that moment in time it made her feel like a petulant child.  
  
“Fine,” she finally dismissed the conversation.  
  
“Hey, soon, okay? I just don’t want to rush things.” Franky wrapped her arm around Bridget’s shoulders pulling her in tight and delivering a trail of kisses along the delicate skin of Bridget’s neck. “We’ve got nothing but time,” Franky reminded her. 

The next few weeks it was all that Bridget could think about. She found her mind wandering multiple times a day. The fantasies were so hypnotic she’d have to physically shake them from her head. Finally she'd had enough. She couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
One evening as Franky settled into the lounge after washing the dishes, Bridget retreated towards the bedroom. Sneakily she undressed and put on the subwear that she had Franky had picked out before fucking each other senseless at just the thought of wearing it. She knew that Franky would be unable to resist. Then she grabbed it, Franky’s tool of choice. The one she’d refused to use on Bridget after all this time. She held it in her hands and sunk to her knees in position. She knew that sooner or later Franky would come looking for her and find her ready.  
  
“Gidge? Did you fall asleep back there?” Franky called from the couch. When she hadn’t gotten a reply, Bridget could hear her rise from the couch and pad down the corridor.  
  
“Gidge?” She tried again before stepping into the doorway of the bedroom to find her. Bridget’s head was bowed, and all she could see were Franky’s bare feet on the threshold. She could picture her face though, confusion mixed with pleasure and maybe a hint of anger. Bridget shivered at the thought.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, Ms. Westfall?” Bridget’s lips curled hearing her name on Franky’s lips.  
  
“Waiting for you, Madame,” Bridget replied as she held up the whip to her.  
  
“I very clearly remember telling you that we weren’t ready.” Franky’s Domme voice made Bridget physically ache to feel her.  
  
“I’m ready, Madame.” Bridget bowed her head lower.  
  
Franky was fucking torn. She was torn because when she looked down she saw the woman who truly saw her, flaws and all, and loved her just the same. Bridget accepted Franky for everything that she was, and she’d never had that before. Now, having her every day to come home to had changed Franky as a person. It had softened her hard edges. The two of them complimented each other perfectly. The give and the take, the push and pull, was...intoxicating to anyone with eyes. Bridget Westfall was absolutely perfect. And now here she was on her knees begging for Franky to tie her up and have her way with her. How could she possibly say no?  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Franky took the whip from Bridget’s open hands and went into the closet to retrieve the rope. Bridget did her best to hide her victory smile from view.  
  
“On the bed, legs crossed,” her Domme instructed.  
  
Bridget rose and climbed gracefully into the requested position. Franky’s hands started at her slim waist before running up to cup over her breasts in the smooth leather bralette. She could hear her sub’s sharp intake of breath at the firm touch. Bridget’s hips rolled downwards against the bed. “Please, Madame.” she whispered. Unable to wait a moment longer, Franky removed her bra and set to work.  
  
The familiar tightness of the rope against Bridget’s chest returned. She’d never understand how Franky just knew how tight to pull. It was like she could crawl inside Bridget’s brain. Silently she began looping and knotting gracefully. The blonde would never tire of watching her create her art. The look of concentration on her beautiful face. She crossed the ropes forming a gorgeous web over Bridget’s chest and shoulder blades. Finally she stepped away and paused, inspecting her work from a distance. The blonde psychologist could almost see the cogs turning in her mind as she thought. She came back and let her fingertips run from Bridget’s shoulders down her biceps and arms before taking her hands into hers. She brought them to her lips and kissed them as her green eyes flashed up to meet Bridget’s. Bridget’s breath was gone and not because of the tightness of the bindings. She saw the familiar fire within her lover’s eyes. The sheer carnal desire that nearly swallowed her whole. She brought Bridget’s hands up over her chest, palms pressed together as if she was praying. Franky pulled a new length of rope and continued the pattern over Bridget’s arms. Finally complete, she secured the blonde’s wrists in place, leaving her completely immobile.  
  
“Would you like to see yourself, Ms. Westfall?”  
  
“Yes please, Madame,” Bridget nodded, desperate to see the living work of art she had become. Franky squeezed the back of her neck and let her fingertips tug the blonde hair at the base of her scalp. The motion caused Bridget’s eyes to rise to look in the mirror. She took it in hungrily.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“It’s beautiful, Madame.”  
  
“It is, isn't it?” Franky picked up the whip and Bridget shivered with anticipation. Franky started by dragging the length over Bridget’s thighs soothing her into a false sense of comfort. Bridget heard the whoosh as the thick whip sliced through the air and made contact with her back. She gasped and her arms tried to jerk back instinctively to cover the harsh sting it left behind.  
  
“Oh fuck!” She whimpered. Franky let the red stripe rise up before she brought her palm to cover it with a reassuring hand. Bridget hadn’t been prepared for the lasting pain. The flogger and crop were nothing compared to this.  
  
“It’s really red...are you sure you’d like to continue?” Franky asked, prompting her to use her safe words. She was clearly in over her head, but Bridget wasn’t willing to admit defeat.  
  
“I’d like to try, Madame.”  
  
“Alright then. You’ve got four more.” Bridget was grateful for her words. Normally Franky no longer told her how many strikes remained. Instead she gave her as many as she saw fit. She didn’t stop until the pattern she desired was complete and Bridget was left panting for air. They’d worked up to quite a few with the crop. Bridget loved seeing the crisscrosses left behind. She knew it set Franky on fire too. By the end, she had just enough time to toss the crop to the side before she was tugging off her pants and shoving Bridget’s face into her wet sex to finish her off.  
  
Bridget was roused from her thoughts as she felt the whip connect with her back again on the other side. She couldn’t hold back the yell that escaped her lips. Franky didn't bring her palm to her skin this time. She let the throb radiate instead. Before her sub could catch her breath, Franky stuck again and Bridget yelped and her body tensed. The next one took a while. Franky let the thick leather run over her quivering thighs and around her neck and shoulders. It was heavier than she’d imagined. Pop it went again, this time tagging the sensitive skin of her arse.  
  
“Fuck!” She screamed loudly. Her breath came in loud pants as she tried desperately to catch it.  
  
“Would you like me to stop?” Bridget didn’t respond because she needed time to gather their thoughts which were flitting about everywhere. Pain, such stinging and lingering pain. She swallowed hard and pulled air in through her nose.  
  
Franky bit her lip as she took in the state of her girl. Her body shook with effort as she fought desperately to remain still. The once pale skin of her back was alight with the thick red stripes intersecting in a pristine pattern under Franky’s skilled hand. Bloody hell, Bridget just fucking call. “I said, would you like to stop?” She tried again. She could already tell Bridget was hanging on by a thread.  
  
“No Madame.” She moaned through labored breaths, determined to finish the scene.  
  
“Alright then.” Another smack at the crease between her arse and upper thigh that sent Bridget howling as she collapsed forward on herself. She pressed against the waiting pillow, her arse glowing red and raised high in the air. Fearing that she had gone too far, Franky moved to drop the whip and start the aftercare.  
  
“Please!” Bridget practically sobbed as she tried to tilt her hips and present herself for the taking. “Please Madame, I need you.” Franky gasped as she saw Bridget’s wet sex up close. Franky smiled broadly.  
  
“What a sweet little masochist you are, Ms. Westfall,” she cooed and flipped the whip over in her hand. Bridget was desperately grinding her hips seeking any relief she could to ease her suffering. Franky didn’t make her wait, and instead pressed the thick handle of the whip even with her dripping pussy.  
  
“Yes Mistress!” Bridget gasped as she felt her sex being filled to the hilt. Franky began to fuck her hard, knowing that it was exactly what she had been craving. It was just what she needed to take the edge off. There was such a fine line between pleasure and pain.  
  
“Is that what you needed? To get fucked like the dirty girl you are?” Franky smiled as she watched Bridget wantonly thrusting herself backwards.  
  
“Yes!” Bridget could hardly believe how quickly she was falling under her Domme’s spell. Sensing this, Franky pulled the whole length of the handle from Bridget’s sex. “No!” Bridget yelled at the sudden halt in her pleasure. Franky smiled and let her the pad of her thumb brush over the welt that had formed on the crease of Bridget’s arse. She watched as her sub shivered and goosebumps formed over her supple skin. Franky pressed harder against the welt and slid the thick handle back inside Bridget’s centre until it was buried inside, sending Bridget howling into her climax. “Thank you, Mistress,” the blonde managed to mutter before her eyes fluttered closed and she left her body all together. 

When Bridget finally came back down she was untied and slathered with aloe and Franky’s mixture of creams to help with the sting that the whip left behind.  
  
“Welcome back, little kite,” Franky cooed into her ear with a kiss to her messy blonde locks. “How you feeling?”  
  
“That was…” Bridget’s voice came out much raspier than she had anticipated. She cleared her throat and tried again. “That was…”  
  
“Too much?” Franky raised her brows. She’d felt awful as soon as Bridget hit subspace and the tears started. She knew that Bridget wouldn’t remember, but she would. It wasn’t uncommon for her beautiful partner to dissolve into tears, but this time it felt different. She hadn’t felt guilty in years, but something about the intensity of the act that they had just completed made her feel that way again. But what was it? Bridget pressed closer against her, wrapping her leg around Franky’s hips securely and her current worries were gone, for now at least.  
  
“Intense, is more the word I was after,” Bridget kissed over Franky’s jawline, hoping it would soften the tension that had settled there. Bridget let her fingertips caress Franky’s bare chest underneath the thin bed sheet. She must have shed her sweaty clothes before crawling into bed with her to ride out the drop. Playfully, Bridget used her fingertips to brush over her sensitive nipple. Franky’s breath hitched at the added attention. “How was it for you?” Bridget’s hand slipped further down Franky’s taut abdomen and into her shorts causing her to gasp as her fingertips connected with her drenched sex. “Mmm, good apparently,” Bridget cooed as she continued her slow exploration.  
  
Franky’s head fell back against the pillow as she felt Bridget sink two fingers inside of her with ease. Bridget couldn’t recall a time she’d ever felt Franky so aroused without a single touch.  
  
“Did it turn you on, Baby? Tying me up and whipping me like that?” the blonde removed her hand from Franky’s shorts, much to her dismay. But then brought them to her lips keeping her eyes locked on Franky’s.  
  
“Fuck,” the brunette managed to breathe out as she watched Bridget’s fingers disappear between her lips sucking them softly. “Gidget pl-”  
  
“Answer the question,” Bridget interrupted as she gazed down at the crumbling woman beneath her.  
  
“Yes!” Franky arched her body upward, begging to be touched. Before Franky could continue, Bridget had slid the sheet from her nude form. The blonde began her descent by sucking one of Franky’s already hardened nipples into her mouth and delivering a soft bite and continued her trek downwards. “Please, Gidge, I need ya,” Franky had long since given up any previous issues she had about begging . Not when the blonde psychologists lips and hands were on her skin.  
  
“Tell me what you need and it’s yours,” Bridget nipped at Franky’s jutting hip bones.  
  
“Just fuck me!” Franky’s hand hit the headboard in her desperation as she tried to push herself down closer to Bridget’s pillowy lips. Bridget smiled and lowered herself down to deliver one gentle kiss just above Franky’s already swollen clitoris. Then she used her hands to spread Franky’s legs wide enough to give her a complete unobstructed view of her aching cunt. Unable to make her wait a moment longer, Bridget’s tongue began lapping long and firm strokes up her dripping sex. Instantly Franky’s could no longer contain the moans from falling out of her mouth. She no longer cared how desperate they sounded because it just felt so fucking good. Bridget would never tire of tasting her girl and bringing her to orgasm just with the talent of her lips and tongue. After covering every inch of her lips with her tongue, she finally slid upwards and pulled Franky’s clit between her lips sucking tenderly.  
  
“Yes!” Franky howled as she was fast approaching her climax.  
  
“Would you like to come for me?” Bridget purred, squeezing Franky’s quivering thighs in her hands. Franky nodded, no longer able to keep her mouth closed. “What do you say then, Baby?” Bridget used the tip of her tongue to circle the sensitive little bud.  
  
“Please can I come?” Franky whimpered with both hands pressed against the headboard, holding herself in just the right place as her hips rocked downwards, her breasts swaying with the movement. “Bridget, please!” She practically screamed when she wasn’t rewarded.  
  
“Come,” Bridget commanded as she flattened her tongue against Franky’s clit and sent her flying high. Franky’s hand flew down to grip Bridget’s hair as her hips surged off the bed. Expertly, Bridget rocked her through each gentle wave of pleasure until her legs collapsed on one another and she was left a shivering pile of nerve endings.  
  
“Fuck, oh fuck,” Franky murmured on repeat. Bridget smiled at her victory, trailing wet kisses up over Franky’s thigh. The evidence of Franky’s orgasm was left over Bridget’s lips and cheeks. She rose to grab a damp washcloth from the bathroom and returned to the bed. She carefully moved to wipe Franky’s skin clean before she fell into a deep sleep, but her partner was extra sensitive tonight and held her back with a gentle swat of her hand. “Give me a second,” Franky’s eyes were still firmly shut as she struggled to come down. Bridget waited with a coy smile over her face as she watched Franky return back to earth. “Jesus Christ,” she finally blinked her eyes open.  
  
“It’s Bridget, actually,” the blonde teased with a wink. Franky erupted with laughter at the stupid joke, but everything at that moment was just so funny. “See, that’s how I know I fucked you good, when you find my jokes funny.”  
  
“Cumdrunk,” Franky explained. “I bet if I tried to stand up right now, I’d fall over.” Bridget shook her head and leaned down to deliver a few gentle kisses to her lover’s lips. “Okay, better now,” Franky smiled goofily as she opened her legs and gave Bridget permission to help her clean up.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get that wet.” Bridget was still in awe of the way Franky’s sex had glistened with total arousal. She gently ran the warm cloth over her sensitive folds before discarding it in the bathroom.  
  
“I blame you and that whip completely,” Franky rubbed the heels of her hands over her heavy eyes. She then let her hands loudly splay at her sides, completely spent. Bridget stopped to admire her back in the full length mirror. The welts were still there, crossing over her back. “How’s it feel?” Realization slowly returned to Franky’s hazy mind. Bridget. The whip.  
  
“A bit tender,” she shrugged and added a bit more aloe to the stripe on the crease of her arse. Franky bit her lip, but filed away her thoughts for the morning.  
  
“Guess that means I get to be a little spoon tonight,” Franky turned over in preparation to be scooped up in the blonde’s arms and snuggled to sleep.  
  
“For a Domme you are such a softie,” Bridget laughed as she crawled into bed.  
  
“You love it.” Franky pressed back and pulled Bridget’s arm across her body.  
  
“Yes, I do, Puss.” Bridget kissed her mess of hair and held her close in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm not entirely sure where this is going. I normally don't take prompts, but I am now accepting them. Wow, look at me breaking out of my comfort zone! As always, comments and critiques are always welcomed. If you're too shy to post your prompts on the comments below, feel free to email them at my username @gmail.com
> 
> Happy reading, dear readers.


End file.
